The Page XXIII
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: A ideia da história foi uma realidade alternativa assim como o "Operação Mangusto" do final da quarta temporada. Tem um tempo que tô com essa na cabeça e espero que gostem . A ideia principal aqui é OutlawQueen já que o nome é "A pagina vinte e três" e claro, teremos momentos DimplesQueen pq eu amo escrever sobre o Roland e suas pequenas travessuras, e o Henry...
1. Enviada para Outra dimensão?

The Page XXIII  
(A página vinte e três)

 **Capitulo 1:Enviada para Outra dimensão...?**

QUANDO REGINA ACORDOU PELA MANHÃ pensando que seria um dia comum, ela fez o que normalmente fazia. Preparava o café dos garotos, Robin a auxiliando, Henry apressado para a escola – ou ver Violet – e Roland tentando manter a bateria do gameboy do mais velho intacta até o início da primeira aula e falhando miseravelmente. Assim como aparentemente o controle de seu sono. Ele bocejou. Infelizmente, Robin saiu cedo para auxiliar David, Henry estava concentrado em seu café da manhã hoje e Roland tinha o olhar cansado e comia um pedaço de panqueca no automático, a mão segurando o queixo e os olhos quase fechados mesmo que ainda sentado.

-Ei... Diga que não ficou até tarde jogando videogame. – Pediu ela puxando o brinquedo e ele protestou com o olhar dando de ombros em uma desculpa e encarando Henry.

-Uh... Não fiquei até tarde no... – outro bocejo. – Videogame.

-Certo, agora me deixe tentar acreditar nisso.

-Desculpe... – pediu sincero e escorando a cabeça na mesa. Mais um bocejo.

-Ótimo... Sem videogame até o fim de semana. – ela segurou o botão de desligar encontrando os olhos castanhos dele.

-Mas—

-Mas nada, Roland. Olhe pra você, está exausto. Aposto que tem dormido durante as aulas...

Ele ficou em silencio e olhou para Henry de novo.

Regina imitou seu gesto e o mais velho ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Não fiz nada.

-Não? – ela o encarou.

-Ok... Talvez eu o tenha instigado um pouco no jogo, só que...

-Onde está o papai? – o pequeno franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo olhando para algum lugar que não fosse ela ou qualquer outro Mills em seu campo de visão.

-Seu pai foi com David ver um problema na fronteira... Nada a preocupar. – ela acrescentou baixo quando Henry ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Acabe seu café e vou levá-los para a escola.

Ao invés disso, ele desceu de sua cadeira e a passos rápidos e duros subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus para seu quarto.

-Eu falo com ele... – Henry ameaçou descer da cadeira e Regina maneou a cabeça.

-Não. Acabe seu café... Eu falo com ele.

A passos leves ela subiu as escadas na direção do quarto de Roland e parou para observá-lo sentado em sua cama. Ele parecia... Normal para quem havia acabado de perder sua "diversão semanal" e como suspeitara a semana inteira, tinha algo a mais errado. Ela deu um passo à frente, e alcançaria logo a porta de seu quarto quando o viu tirar do bolso uma maçã. Ele observou a fruta e a jogou para cima, apanhando-a com agilidade e sorriu. Há quase um ano atrás, ainda na floresta encantada, ela fizera o mesmo para atrair sua atenção, e o presenteara com a fruta para que ele comesse enquanto se concentrava no pequeno ralado que tinha no joelho. Foi quando realmente conversaram.

E quando ele perguntou por que ela tinha olhos tristes se eram tão bonitos... afastou a lembrança atenta a ele de novo.

Roland apenas ergueu a cabeça e bocejou de novo fazendo uma careta logo em seguida e mordendo a maçã.

Então se jogou para trás na cama mastigando-a e fechando os olhos. O que não daria por seus pensamentos...? Decidiu por uma abordagem sutil. Se aproximou e deu duas leves batidas na porta antes de abri-la. Ele escondeu a maçã e engoliu o resto rapidamente encarando-a com uma careta. Mastigar os alimentos antes de engoli-los, e fazer esse processo com apreciação. Foi a vez de Regina repreender a si mesma.

-Estamos indo? – perguntou fazendo um bico que quase tirou a seriedade dela e então virou o rosto para a árvore na janela que se movimentou fazendo sombras no quarto. Regina acompanhava cada olhar e movimento dele com atenção. E confessava que o via mais irritadiço que de costume. Perguntou a si mesma pela enésima vez se conseguiria fazê-lo falar.

-Ainda não... – ela se aproximou decidindo-se por parar diante dele e se agachar para olhá-lo nos olhos. Roland continuou encarando-a diante de si e ela angulou de leve a cabeça. – Primeiro, quero que me diga o que está acontecendo.

-Uh... Estamos indo para a escola? – a forma natural como ele declarava uma ação a lembrava de si mesma.

Sempre tentando desviar as pessoas dos seus sentimentos e se concentrar em um fato óbvio como se isso fosse motivo para fazê-las esquecer de que ele estava... Diferente. Uma reação.

-Não isso. – ela levou as mãos aos seus pés se mexendo impacientes e quando ele parou o movimento, tocou seu peito sob a roupa – mas isso. – recebendo um par de olhos castanhos não confusos, mas nervosos e mais evasivos ainda. Roland era gentil e esperto para um garoto de cinco anos, e depois de todo esse tempo com ele e Robin, ela não conseguia se sentir mais realizada por ter os três por perto. – Você ficará sem o gameboy até o fim de semana porque não está dormindo direito, e nós dois sabemos que isso não é por causa do videogame... E nem mesmo esse cenho franzido que não combina nenhum pouco com essas covinhas e esse sorriso que adoro.

Seu olhar se suavizou um pouco e ela agradeceu mentalmente por lhe arrancar um sorriso, mesmo que mínimo. Então ele respirou fundo segurando a mão dela e brincando com seus dedos pedindo sem encará-la.

-Vai me devolver o gameboy...?

-Se você me dissesse o que está errado...

-Tudo bem, ele não tem muita bateria. – Regina quase sorriu, infelizmente o olhar que Roland lhe deu e o sorriso sem vida fez seu coração palpitar. Ele tinha apenas cinco anos e estava aparentando ter o triplo, e ela estava quase trazendo-o para os seus braços e levando-o para um sorvete contanto que lhe contasse qual o problema. O real problema.

Felizmente, ele continuava brincando com seus dedos e ela usou a mão livre para força-lo a encará-la.

-Roland...

-Mãe, vamos nos atrasar! – Henry gritou do andar de baixo. Regina suspirou e Roland sorriu para ela não mais indiferente e apressado, enquanto descia da cama levando sua maçã consigo e voltando a comê-la enquanto apanhava sua mochila na metade do caminho. Ela olhou no relógio. Regina desceu as escadas e o telefone tocou. O atendeu a meio caminho.

-Alô?

-Ei... Acho melhor você vir até aqui... – era a voz de Whale.

-Ela está bem? E o bebê?

-Está reclamando de dores... Acredito que o momento está chegando... – outra olhada no relógio e em Henry e Roland brincando com armas invisíveis na sala de estar. – Regina?

-Chego em vinte minutos. – e desligou. – Henry? – ele voltou ao seu campo de visão. As sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Preciso que leve Roland na escola, há uma emergência com Zelena...

-Ok...

-Roland. Henry vai levá-lo na escola...

-Tá bem.

-E não pense que não teremos nossa conversa, sim? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele e logo sorriu. Era sempre assim, então ele sorria de volta e corria para seus braços enquanto chamava Henry para uma corrida até a porta, depois até o ponto de ônibus. – Vou buscar vocês e vamos tomar um sorvete.

Só que não hoje.

-Tá... Bem. – ao invés disso, ele jogou o resto da maçã no lixo e seguiu para a porta, abrindo-a e fechando-a atrás de si. Henry tinha o cenho franzido e a silhueta de Roland ainda sendo vista pelo vidro fumê, logo ele girou para a mãe e sua expressão desapontada.

-Tudo bem com o baixinho? – Regina encontrou seus olhos claros e sua resposta foi um franzir de cenho e um leve dar de ombros. Então ele foi até ela abraçando-a. – Vai ficar tudo bem... Você vai concertar tudo isso.

-Vejamos... – admitiu ela... – Vamos, vocês vão se atrasar...

-Mãe, vai dar tudo certo. – ela sorriu e tocou seu rosto. Ele lhe deu um beijo na face. – Amo você.

-Também amo você... Agora anda, Henry.

O observou sair dali ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

Roland estava a sua espera e ela sorriu de novo quando os dois começaram a correr.

Seu celular tocou e o atendeu pegando suas chaves e seguindo para o carro. Dessa vez, ouviu a voz de Robin do outro lado da linha.

Não soube identificar seu tom, até porque, o dela mesma não estava lá essas coisas.

Felizmente, não queria pensar em nada disso agora. Ele apenas disse:

-O bebê está nascendo...

EMMA ESTAVA COM AS SOBRANCELHAS ERGUIDAS, assim como Killian logo ao seu lado. Os dois se olharam e então a voz de Zelena ecoou de novo pelo corredor. O pirata franziu o cenho.

-Tudo bem. Eu não entro lá. – ele apontou para a frente e ela sabia que suas sobrancelhas ainda estavam levantadas.

-Vai ficar aqui?

-Sem sombra de dúvida, amor.

-Ok... – Então Regina passou ao lado dos dois em seu terninho cinza, camisa preta, o cabelo solto e mais cumprido caindo nos ombros. De novo, Emma olhou para o namorado e seguiu a Prefeita.

Zelena estava dando a luz – pelo menos seus gritos e sua expressão eram óbvias.

E lá estavam Robin, sua mãe, Mary Margaret, e Regina claro.

E o Doutor Whale.

-Tudo bem, respire de novo... – o médico colocava as luvas. – Vamos ver como está...

Foi só um momento de distração.

Três segundos e bum.

A pequena explosão lançou todos para trás em um baque surdo. Regina foi a primeira a se levantar furiosa, e Zelena tinha uma faca nas mãos. Parecia um bisturi na verdade. Ela repetiu a mesma insanidade de cortar a própria mão retirando o bracelete. Outra explosão e Emma estava presa por um pedaço de metal. A filha da mãe fazia tudo isso assim tão rápido ou...?!

-Zelena...!

-Não dessa vez. – falou a ruiva em seu sotaque e olhando para a irmã mais nova. Regina olhou para Emma de soslaio, e aquilo foi o suficiente. As duas levantaram as mãos cientes de que não podiam atacar a bruxa bruscamente então usaram uma reação tendo um resultado diferente. Suas magias se choraram. E Emma Swan odiou a si mesma quando parte de suas trevas foram lançadas junto aquele acumulo magico.

Em cores vivas de verde, roxo e vermelho-vivo eclodiu em cinza com um pouco de "gliter amarelo".  
Regina foi a primeira a se aproximar, e a voz de Robin ecoou seu nome.  
Zelena piscou e o azul de seus olhos se suavizou em cinza. Quando a confusão se dissipou, ela desmaiou ainda sentada na maca. Sua mãe foi a primeira a perguntar, Robin já olhando para todos os lados.

-O que aconteceu?

-Onde está Regina?!

Para a sua surpresa, o som inconfundível de asas batendo a fez recuar de leve o suficiente para ver seu vulto desaparecer no céu.

UM PISCAR.

Ela sentiu um toque em seu braço e franziu o cenho. Quando abriu os olhos, não era Mary Margaret... A roupa verde, o cabelo loiro e os olhos muito azuis a encararam em expectativa de volta. A mulher sorriu. Um sorriso limpo e sincero.

-Tinker Bell... – seu nome saiu num sussurro, então ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela como resposta. Olhou para si mesma em seu longo vestido branco de dormir, seu cabelo preto solto e longo e seus pés descalços. Então a fada estava procurando por alguma coisa e tocou seu braço de novo ao encontrar.

-Ali está ele. – disse a fada apontando para algum lugar. Regina respirou perdendo o ar que adentrou em seus pulmões e aparentemente encontrou uma saída antes de circular e ela soltá-lo. – O homem com a tatuagem de Leão.

Robin.  
Sua voz não veio, e conseguiu visualiza-lo perfeitamente.  
Sentado com uma jaqueta verde-musgo, o cachecol solto no pescoço, camisa branca, a manga da tatuagem enrolada até o cotovelo. O cabelo aparado. Ele ergueu a mão segurando um copo de cerveja e o bar estava em uma conversa e música animada.

-Ele...?

-O pó de fada vai levá-la até ele. Infelizmente eu só posso vir até aqui, o resto é com você...

-Mas... Tink, espere.

A fada a encarou com um sorriso.

-Vou estar aqui. Prometo. – disse e a incentivou de novo lhe dando um leve tapa nas costas. – Agora vai.

Regina engoliu em seco e não soube como conseguiu entrar naquele pub.

Assustou-se com um "novo grito de guerra" e parou seus passos logo ao lado da mesa de Robin. Reconheceu Frei Tuck, ainda em seus trajes de monge e um pouco mais de cabelo na cabeça. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha para Robin e este se virou para ela. Sorriu imediatamente ao encontrar seu olhar, e por um instante, Regina permitiu a si mesma se manter nesse sonho. Robin deixou sua caneca de cerveja e se levantou ainda olhando para ela.

-Milady... – Robin estendeu a mão e Regina respirou fundo tocando seu braço sob a tatuagem e encontrando seus olhos incrivelmente azuis olhando para ela de novo, o sorriso de covinhas e as leves rugas em torno de seus olhos.

Sua mão se fechou em seu braço com um pouco mais de força.  
Ele era real.  
Robin...

-Você está... – ela começou não desviando o rosto do dele. – Aqui.

-Sim. – disse ele estendendo a outra mão e segurando a livre dela. Uma nova música começou, o que para ela era a mesma melodia, só mudava o ritmo. A expressão dele parecia mais séria, e ainda sem desviar o olhar do dela, a direcionou para o centro do pub. – Eu estou...

Regina não soube quando eles tinham começado a dançar, os olhos ainda sem desviar um do outro.  
E ela também não soube quando tinha tentado se afastar dele, o sonho tornando-se muito real... muito difícil de querer acordar, principalmente quando suas mãos se fecharam em torno do cachecol dele, e suas testas se colaram. As respirações se mesclando. Porque foi como um outro piscar, para ela estar beijando-o. E Robin beijá-la de volta.  
Uma página arrancada de um certo livro apareceu em sua cabeça...  
... Infelizmente, logo viria o terceiro piscar.


	2. Invertido Parte I

The Page XXIII  
(A página vinte e três)

FOI TUDO MUITO RÁPIDO.  
Entretanto, não sentiu estar fazendo nada de errado... Pelo contrário. Respirou fundo e franziu o cenho ante a claridade e o leve frio da manhã. Mordeu o lábio inferior e abriu os olhos enquanto o quarto entrava em seu campo de visão. Sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo fechando os olhos por um momento.

O que estava fazendo afinal de contas...?

Ouviu alguma coisa vinda do banheiro e movimentou a cabeça em uma negativa se levantando depressa. Precisava voltar para casa... Acordar do estúpido sonho, falar com Emma, descobrir o que preocupava Roland, conversar com Henry e... Bom. E Zelena.  
Ah, sim... E _ele_.

-Onde você vai? – A voz de Robin agora sem camisa tirou sua atenção. Seu sorriso ao vê-la de pé apanhando seus sapatos, o cabelo despenteado e a barba mal feita. Ele estava vestindo apenas suas calças e descalço, a alcançou em duas largas passadas segurando-a pela cintura enquanto a puxava para um beijo.

Regina admitia que de todos os sonhos que tivera sobre a maldita página do Livro, esse era o mais... Vívido.

Ver a si mesma com Robin ambos aceitando o destino que lhe foi oferecido por uma fada e ela mesma negou.  
Moveu a cabeça em uma negativa e ergueu os olhos para os dele. Aquele brilho em seu olhar...

-Regina...

Infelizmente, ela precisava acordar.  
Precisava voltar aos seus problemas de mulher madura e o fato de que sua irmã iria dar à luz a um filho dele.

-Robin... Eu preciso ir. – disse ainda não conseguindo se afastar dele, e sentiu quando ele respirou fundo apertando-a um pouco mais contra si.

-Por que?

-Porque já estou atrasada... – confessou por um instante pensando em como as coisas estavam complicadas agora e que esse "Robin de seu sonho" não sabia de nada. – Robin... – ela fechou os olhos quando ele a abraçou e ficou assim. A cabeça escorada na curvatura de seu pescoço.

-Está atrasada? Eu tenho que concordar... – ele se afastou para sorrir lindamente e ela respirou fundo de novo.

-Tenho que tratar do... – ela pensou em dizer problema, então suspirou e circulou seu pescoço com as próprias mãos. – Tenho que ver minha irmã, definitivamente preciso ter uma conversa com Emma, e tomar um sorvete com Henry e Roland... Conversar com eles.

-Roland...? Ah, sorvete?! – ele a fitou.

-Sim... – ela balançou a cabeça de novo e tocou seu rosto. – Por isso eu preciso voltar, Robin. Eu não—

Ele segurou seu braço puxando-a para si. O cenho franzido e pousou as mãos de ambos os lados de seu corpo.

-Regina... – ela o fitou. – Como você sabe o nome de meu pai?

Ela o encarou por longos segundos e pela terceira vez maneou a cabeça em uma negativa.  
Ouviu em algum lugar o som de sinos e se aproximou da janela.  
Havia uma pequena comoção lá em baixo.

-Eu preciso ir. – E lhe deu um rápido beijo não dando tempo para ele protestar e tampouco _processar_.

Quando chegou ao castelo, agradeceu mentalmente pela enésima vez que nem mesmo o Rei e nem Branca estivessem ali. Subiu a passos firmes para seu quarto e parou apenas quando fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Tinker Bell! – Em uma pequena luz verde, ela avistou a fada entrar pela varanda, o cabelo loiro preso em um coque, o vestido verde que ia pouco acima dos joelhos se contrastando com suas asas que diminuíram e desapareceram atrás de suas costas. Ela segurava uma varinha e angulou a cabeça para Regina arqueando a sobrancelha. – Você... O estúpido pó de fada estava naquela maldita explosão ou o caralho a quatro no hospital, eu quero saber o que diabos você fez, e quero saber agora. E por que me trouxe aqui?!

Em resposta, ela continuou com as sobrancelhas erguidas encarando-a assustada.

-Tinker Bell!

-Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando... Então... Devo supor que a coisa toda com o cara da tatuagem deu errado? Você parece furiosa...

-Eu estou furiosa... – ela piscou com força tentando afastar o pensamento idiota da cabeça e respirou fundo. – Isso é simplesmente... Tudo bem, preciso quebrar esse feitiço de sono idiota, e você definitivamente não vai me ajudar me encarando assim.

-Feitiço de sono?

-Sim. O qual eu estou. Agora.

-Sei...

-Tudo bem, não é engraçado. – disse de forma acusatória quando a viu sorrir.

-Regina... – ela puxava o G ao dizer seu nome e isso a fez sentir falta de Roland e Henry. –... Eu não estou rindo, e sei que você está nervosa, então por que não me explica para que eu possa te ajudar? Quer dizer, de verdade.

Ela pensou em como explicar para a fada diante de si que fugira de Robin antes mesmo de conhecê-lo naquele bar, e então se transformara na Rainha Má, matando seu próprio pai para lançar o estúpido feitiço que os mandaria para Storybrooke, onde durante quatro anos tanta coisa aconteceu, e alguns dias atrás Emma quebrou a maldição e agora acabava de voltar das trevas. E sim, ela tinha reencontrado Robin, este tinha um filho chamado Roland e sua irmã, a Bruxa Má do Oeste estava grávida do Ladrão. Perfeito.

-Tudo bem, eu não sei como começar... – admitiu.

-Que tal pelo começo?

-São vários começos. E bem... Perturbados. – confessou.

-Tudo bem, me fale do... Feitiço.

-Eu... Eu não sei se isso é um sonho. – ela piscou algumas vezes. – Só que estou presa nele... Então, preciso de algo que me ajude a acordar. Que me ajude a... Voltar.

-Voltar?

Duas leves batidas na porta tiraram sua atenção.  
Regina respirou fundo.

-Sim?

 _-Minha Senhora, o Rei Leopoldo e sua filha estão aqui._ – ela ouviu a voz do outro lado da porta e franziu ainda mais o cenho. – _Acabaram de chegar de viagem... O Rei pediu sua... Presença._

-Avise que estou indisposta, mas que... Logo irei falar com... Eles.

-Você parece nervosa. – sussurrou Tinker Bell.

-Estou bem, consegue ver o que isso significa? O feitiço, digo. – sussurrou de volta.

-Claro... – ela assentiu e suas asas cresceram, então encolheu do tamanho da palma de sua mão e saiu voando pela janela do quarto. Regina olhou aproximando-se da janela. Respirou fundo. Era cada vez mais crescente a sensação de que precisava voltar para casa. Ela abriu seu armário franzindo ainda mais o cenho. Suas roupas estavam muito... Claras.

Haviam vestidos longos brancos, beges e o máximo que encontrou foi um vermelho.  
Abriu a porta do quarto e olhou pelo corredor. Vazio.  
Voltou para dentro e respirou fundo. Se estava há anos atrás, então...

-Rumplestilskin. – nada. – Rumplestilskin. Rumplestilskin...! – ainda nada. – Como se o Senhor das Trevas fosse muito ocupado—

-Quanta impaciência. – a voz masculina a fez franzir ainda mais o cenho e encarar uma figura que apenas tinha parecido com o dito cujo qual chamara era a aparência. A pele pálida e cinzenta e as feridas pelo corpo. – Infelizmente, acho que disse o nome errado.

-Quem é... Você? – Então ela o reconheceu. Os olhos claros, o cabelo escuro e um pouco mais cumprido que antes, ela o conhecia. Eram as mesmas feições de Henry, e o mesmo sorriso... – Baelfire...

-Antes que entremos em um acordo, responda a pergunta: Como conheceu meu pai... E como conhece a mim?

Alguns segundos se passaram e ela admitiu.

-Duvido que acreditaria...

-Tente.

-Espere... – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas de novo e olhou para o pôr-do-sol. Era um laranja forte no horizonte... Um laranja familiar. – Que dia é hoje...?

-Terça-feira.

-Do ano. – Infelizmente ela sabia. Baelfire se levantou e segurou seu braço, o cenho franzido e o olhar fechado.

Regina se soltou do aperto e saiu apressada pelo corredor. Ela parou quando alcançou os aposentos reais. Olhou para a maçaneta e a puxou. Diante de si, encontrou Sidney parado e olhando para o Rei já morto, enquanto a víbora de duas cabeças voltava para seu cesto. Outro movimento na porta, ela não se virou.

-Minha Rainha... – finalmente ele se virou, mas ela continuou encarando o Rei.

Entretanto, quando ele diminuiu a distância em longas passadas, não foi até ela, e sim...

-Zelena...?!

Sua irmã estava abraçada a Sidney que lhe explicava a situação, e exatamente como seu discurso anterior que fazia com o mesmo em suas memórias... O de enganá-lo para que ele fosse o único culpado pela morte do Rei e ela a viúva do mesmo... Quase um minuto inteiro, a guarda real chamando sua atenção e ela percebeu que não fora notada. Zelena abriu a porta.

A viúva.  
E em uma fumaça negra, Baelfire apareceu diante de si.

-O que eu fiz...? – murmurou para si mesma.

-Na verdade fui _eu_ quem fiz. – admitiu ele. – Isso é uma camuflagem, você fica como um fantasma e não podem te ver...

-Eu sei como a camuflagem funciona. O que não entendo, é por que Zelena...? – espere. Bae era o Senhor das Trevas, Zelena a Rainha Má... Então...

Não. Ela precisava acordar. Precisava sair desse pesadelo.  
Antes que alguma coisa... não.  
Era como se ela estivesse em algum tipo de realidade alternativa. Inferno.  
Não queria ser a Chapeuzinho ou a Bruxa Verde. Inferno duplo!

BRANCA ESTAVA INCONSOLÁVEL, e não a culpava. Quando a encontrou abraçada a Zelena, seu cenho se franziu gradativamente uma vez mais. Sua irmã a avistou, aparentemente não estava mais "camuflada".

-Regina...

Branca por sua vez, foi até ela abraçando-a.

-Sinto muito. – pela primeira vez em sua vida, fora sincera. Extremamente sincera e Branca apenas a abraçou ainda mais forte. Os olhos azuis de Zelena encontraram os seus e ela quase recuou. Era quase como se ela... Soubesse.

Então seu semblante ficou sereno de novo, e os guardas anunciaram que estavam prestes a capturar o Traidor.  
Regina viu um brilho verde tão pequeno sobrevoando a janela e Branca se afastou para olhá-la nos olhos.

-Está tudo bem...? – ela sorriu e tocou seu rosto.

Ela havia perdido o pai...  
E perguntava se estava se sentindo bem...

-Sim, venha. Você vai descansar um pouco...

-Eu não quero...

-Não foi uma sugestão. – a contragosto, a arrastou para cima levando-a para o seu quarto. Em silencio, Branca se deitou e a fitou.

-A cada dia que passa... – sua voz era quase um fio. – Tenho mais certeza que adoraria que você fosse minha madrasta, e não Zelena... Você é boa, Regina. – se ela soubesse que pelo andar da carruagem, era ela quem fizera tudo isso.

A porta do quarto se abriu e ela agradeceu ao ver a babá de Branca lhe sorrindo de leve. Ela se levantou deixando-as e caminhou até o jardim. Não soube como tinha chegado ali, e ao ouvir a voz familiar de Zelena atrás de si, girou para encarar a irmã e seu olhar furioso. O olhar que ela direcionava apenas para ela... Exclusivamente.

-Não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça quando aceitei dizer a mamãe que cuidaria de você... – admitiu ela fazendo-a apenas fitá-la, a expressão dura. – Entretanto, me pergunto... – seus olhos azuis faiscaram. – Onde você esteve...? Sumiu por quase um dia inteiro.

-O que você sabe, Zelena?

-Nada. Por isso a pergunta... Então onde esteve?

Outro brilho na janela.  
Tinker Bell. Regina torceu para que ela tivesse mesmo alguma noticia positiva...

-Sei que... Em breve, você não terá mais que se preocupar comigo. – admitiu ela saindo dali e caminhando para longe. Quando finalmente fechou as portas atrás de si e girou, avistou Tinker Bell que tomou a forma humana e suas asas se foram. – Conseguiu?!

Ela angulou a cabeça para fitá-la.

-Tudo bem? – perguntou. Regina assentiu algumas vezes e a encarou.

-Tudo ótimo. Conseguiu ou não?!

-Consegui uma coisa... Só que...

-Só que o quê? – ela continuou fitando-a.

-É complicado...

-Eu não tenho tempo pra isso, apenas... Desembucha. Diga que conseguiu o feitiço!

-Tem um feitiço, só que é complicado. – admitiu a loira. – Para lança-lo, você precisa de algum tempo.

-Quanto? – ela a encarou de novo. Regina esperou e fez uma contagem mental até três. – Quanto tempo, Tinker Bell?!

A fada respirou fundo e finalmente confessou:

-Cinco meses.


	3. Invertido Parte II

The Page XXIII  
(A página vinte e três)

ERA UM FATO QUE ROBIN NÃO ESTAVA BEM.  
Na verdade "bem" o definia em uma frase, ou várias delas em conjugações distintas...

Bem irritado.  
Bem nervoso.  
Bem... Bravo.

-Bem é o meu—

-Robin!

Ele girou nos calcanhares encarando Pequeno John. Sua sobrancelha erguida e sua expressão nada feliz. Suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos pela enésima vez. Tinham se passado malditas duas semanas... Além de ele descobrir quem Regina era...  
Tinha agora o fato de que não conseguia encontrar e falar com ela.  
Outro suspiro.

-Tudo bem, vamos manter... A calma, sim? – Frei Tuck sugeriu. Talvez pela terceira ou quarta vez, enfim...

Ele não estava contando.

-O que sabe sobre ela?

-Irmã da Rainha... Filha bastarda do Rei Henry.

-Bastarda? – ele franziu o cenho.

-Aparentemente o Rei Henry a adotou como filha, sendo a primogênita de sua esposa... Dizem que teria sido um escândalo...

-E o que aconteceu a essa... Suposta Rainha? – Tuck deu de ombros como resposta e ele assentiu. Olhou de novo para John. – Então repita o que me falou para ele. – pediu e franziu o cenho incentivando-o.

-Aparentemente ela está com problemas... Não se sabe ao certo.

-Apenas desembucha, John!

-Ouvi rumores que depois da morte do Rei Leopoldo, Regina e sua "sobrinha" Branca de Neve estão fugindo... E há especulações que a Rainha Zelena planejou o assassinato de seu marido.

-Especulações? – perguntou Tuck.

-Continue. – pediu Robin ainda impaciente.

-Bom... Infelizmente, houveram alguns problemas e parece que Branca conseguiu alguma ajuda... Só que—

-Não sabem onde Regina está. – Robin terminou exasperado. Tuck o analisou fazendo-o ficar ainda mais irritado.

-Acalme-se...

-Me...? – ele bufou uma terceira vez. Uma contagem mental agora era realmente estúpido. – Só quero saber onde ela está!

Antes que algo mais fosse dito, duas leves batidas atraíram a atenção dos homens.  
Robin foi o primeiro a se levantar quando Tuck alcançou a maçaneta revelando um dos aldeões.

-Ei, garotos... Venham aqui.

Eles se olharam brevemente e ele saiu pela porta seguindo o homem. Era início da noite, então haviam várias tochas acesas pelas ruas e algumas pessoas andando por ali preocupadas consigo mesmas, Robin estava usando uma camisa branca, um cachecol no pescoço, calças largas e botas. Ele puxou sua capa e a jogou sob si seguindo o homem que parou diante de uma árvore afastada do acampamento. Estava prestes a perguntar qual o problema quando avistou o cartaz.

Arrancou-o.

-Elas estão sendo procuradas... – Tuck constatou o óbvio. – Aqui diz que a Rainha oferece uma recompensa pela cabeça de Branca de Neve e sua irmã...

-Ela as quer vivas... Para matá-las. Isso não está certo... – ele suspirou pesadamente e franziu o cenho para um pequeno brilho na floresta. Grande demais para um vagalume. De novo. Como um piscar. – Voltem para a cabana, avisem os outros que procuraremos por mais pistas pela manhã... Se conseguirmos achar uma das duas...

-Robin...

-Eu sei. – disse ele. – Vão. Avisem os outros...

-Você está...

-Estou bem. Vão.

Ele esperou que saíssem de seu campo de visão e adentrou na floresta, ainda conseguindo ver a fumaça do acampamento, as luzes e ouvir o barulho das pessoas. Levou a mão na bolsa do seu lado esquerdo e cogitou pegar o laço que carregava, entretanto, o mesmo não estava ali. Quando sua mão se fechou na pequena flecha que mais parecia uma lança na palma de sua mão, feita de metal e aço e a ponta fina e afiada e de novo, ele viu o brilho, imediatamente a lançou há dois centímetros do "vagalume".

... Que finalmente ganhou forma de uma pequena mulher e se transformou diante dele, ainda olhando para o objeto fincado na árvore...  
E que quase arrancou sua cabeça.

-Isso era realmente necessário? – irritou-se ela. Uma fada loira, baixinha e usando um vestido esverdeado curto. Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram e ela parou diante dele muito brava.

-Achei que precisava atrair sua atenção... – ele admitiu dando de ombros levemente.

-Obviamente o Senhor já tinha minha atenção. – disparou ela ainda com o cenho franzido e as orelhas vermelhas. – Eu estava esperando seus amigos nos deixarem a sós. Não havia necessidade de violência...

-Não planejava irritá-la... Uh... Senhorita fada verde, eu só queria sua atenção... Ou você queria a minha...?

-Bom, não importa. – ela respirou fundo e a cor pareceu voltar ao seu rosto e então estendeu sua mão para ele. – Tinker Bell.

Ele aceitou o aperto de mãos sorrindo de volta.

-Robin de Locksley.

Então ela sorriu.  
Um sorriso puro e lindo... Que de certa forma o fez sorrir também.

REGINA OLHOU PARA SUA PRÓPRIA MÃO ENFAIXADA.  
Ela ainda tinha suas memórias de Storybrooke, seus problemas nos últimos anos, Henry, Emma, Os Encantados... Robin e Roland.  
Tudo estava ali. Em sua cabeça. Até mesmo sua "viagem" quando as posições entre ela e Branca foram invertidas. Simplesmente tudo.

Suspirou pela enésima vez e olhou ansiosa pela porta do esconderijo. Talvez tenha sido realmente um grande erro ter ido até ali, e por um instante pensou em estrangular Tinker Bell por sua maldita demora e para sua própria desgraça, tudo o que podia fazer era bufar, passar as mãos no rosto e cabelo e continuar esperando. Então sua mão latejou de novo, lembrando-a de quando se jogou com Branca para o lado e a flecha passou raspando a cabeça da mesma e acabou atingindo-a na mão.

Pensou que o "momento" entre ela e o caçador tinha sido diferente. Em sua realidade, daquela época, Graham poupou a vida de sua enteada deixando-a ir embora e lhe levou o coração de um Cervo. Furiosa, Regina tomou o dele para controla-lo, entretanto esse Graham era... Diferente. Todos eram, inclusive ela. Já que estava ajudando Branca, e aparentemente, em seu estúpido sonho, lhe custaria a sanidade.

-Inferno... – irritada por não estar se movendo, ela abriu a porta e saiu respirando o ar fresco e o cheiro da grama que provavelmente traria mais uma garoa. Esperava estar em casa...

Casa. Para poder ouvir Henry e Roland vendo TV, ou conversando coisas banais sobre jogos de videogame ou histórias em quadrinhos, ou começar a preparar o jantar com ajuda de Robin que fazia questão de circular sua cintura em um abraço e sussurrar confidências...  
Ou então resolver algum problema com Emma, ter uma irritante conversa com Branca.

Deuses... Ela só queria voltar... Então se lembrou de novo da "explosão" que a levou ali. Sua magia roxa, a de Emma vermelha e a de Zelena esverdeada... Então aquele brilho como se vários vagalumes as circulassem. Espere... Se ela estava em seu próprio sonho, isso significava que Emma e Zelena também?! E se essa Zelena quem conversou duas noites atrás, a nova "Rainha Má" fosse sua irmã...? Então Emma também podia estar ali?!

Para seu azar, Regina não teve tempo de pensar, porque os claques do som do casco do cavalo no chão a alertaram, infelizmente não a tempo, e ela conseguiu se jogar para trás quando a espada do cavaleiro negro passou exatamente no espaço em que estava. Ele freou o animal bruscamente e girou o corpo para fitá-la. Ela não teria uma segunda chance, olhou a sua volta em busca de alguma coisa que poderia ajudar amaldiçoando a si mesma por ter sido descoberta por um milissegundo e correu na direção de um cipó.

Os cascos do cavalo bateram de novo no chão e ela saltou em tempo de puxar a corda para si e girou em reflexo lançando-a no homem. Isso o assustou derrubando-o do animal, mas não o pararia. Ela o encarou furiosa.

-Ao menos me deixe olhar para meu assassino... – pediu agora irritada. Maldito fosse esse estúpido sonho que não lhe permitia ter magia. Deu um passo para trás quando ela removeu o capacete, revelando o cabelo loiro, os olhos azuis e a expressão vazia. – O que diabos... Emma?!

Sua voz sumiu quando disse seu nome e Regina se assustou de novo dessa vez com o terceiro vulto.  
Infelizmente, quem levou uma bela de uma pancada na cabeça foi Emma...  
... De sua própria mãe.

-Merda. – Regina praguejou.

-PERA... Deixa ver se eu entendi. – Branca pediu talvez pela segunda ou terceira vez, mas quem estava contando afinal? Bingo. Ela estava. – Você estava fugindo da Zelena, então tomou uma flechada na mão pra me salvar e encontrou o homem dos seus sonhos?!

-Eu narrei muito mais coisa pra você, como a parte em que a loira apagada ali... Veio do mesmo lugar que eu, e essa realidade atual não foi exatamente o que aconteceu com a gente sem contar essa nossa conversa porque eu era a vilã e claro, sem tirar a parte que falei um pouco sobre o Robin, e tudo o que você pega da explicação... É apenas ele?!

-Estamos fugindo. – ela enfatizou de novo. – E você encontrou o homem dos seus sonhos, então que seja...

-Não me dê ideias... – suspirou. – Espere... Só me responda uma pergunta – ela a encarou seriamente o cenho levemente franzido. A mão na cintura para enfatizar seu ponto. – Me diga que você tentou encontrar uma forma de fugir enquanto eu estava sumida...

Branca deu de ombros. Ela se lembrou daquela mesma criança petulante de dez anos que salvou de um "cavalo em fuga" e seu olhar óbvio fazendo-a também se lembrar de Henry, e Regina a encarou exatamente como fazia com o filho quando ele aprontava das suas.

-Pelo amor de Deus, só você para...

-Eu roubei uma carruagem a caminho daqui... – ela se defendeu. – Bem, pelo menos eu tentei alguma coisa...! Infelizmente não saiu como eu esperava, ok? – disparou acusadora. – E o que você está fazendo aqui afinal...?

-Isso não importa... Estou esperando Tinker Bell, de acordo com a sua história, você devia ir vender as joias que roubou.

-Minha história...? Espera, Regina como sabe que eu roubei algumas joias?

-Branca, você realmente não presta atenção no que eu falo... – ela suspirou. – Eu disse isso há você há três dias e há vinte minutos. Eu não sou dessa realidade, e estou tentando voltar. E se Zelena for metade do problema que eu fui, você tem que ir para o vilarejo mais próximo vender esse anel e encontrar seu Encan... To.

Ela a encarou por longos dez segundos.

-Você sabe como não fazer sentido às vezes...

-Apenas... – então ambas pararam de falar quando Emma começou a gemer. Ela estava acordada.

Se olharam e Regina se aproximou da loira parando ao seu lado enquanto Branca ficou nos pés da cama preparada para qualquer coisa. Emma não estava vestida exatamente como pensou que estaria desde sua Ascenção como Senhora Das Trevas, a habitual jaqueta vermelha, os jeans e botas de caubói. Admitia que sempre seria estranho para Regina vê-la usando uma armadura, o cabelo longo e loiro preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e portando uma espada.  
Exatamente como os pais...

-Cacete... – ela murmurou baixo e ainda demonstrando agonia. – Quem diabos colocou sinos na minha cabeça e bateu eles um contra o outro?

-Uau, ela é boca suja... – sussurrou Branca para Regina que não evitou sorrir e dar de ombros. Finalmente ela a encarou.

-Tecnicamente você causou isso a si mesma, Swan... – foi a vez dela olhar para suas roupas e Regina não a culpava. Estava usando um longo vestido branco e sujo de terra, o cabelo também longo e preto agora preso em um coque mal feito e sem maquiagem. Então seu olhar parou na mãe, vestindo seu habitual traje de caça, inclusive a faca presa no cinto e o olhar feroz no rosto, o cabelo solto. – Digamos que ela te bateu com um pedaço de pau para evitar que causasse problemas... Ainda causará problemas, Srta. Swan?

-Srta. Swan? – ela encarou a ex-Rainha Má e então sua mãe ainda massageando a cabeça. – Ok... Onde estamos? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos da mãe.

-Me diga por que está aqui, e talvez eu responda. – Regina devolveu.

Ela tentou puxar o laço que prendia seus pulsos em vão.

-Posso não ter magia... – continuou. – Entretanto meu conhecimento sobre ela não se foi. Isso prende você. Em um feitiço para bloquear que escape... Agora responda minha pergunta... Olhe para mim e responda a pergunta, Srta. Swan.

Então ela a encarou, e em seus olhos azuis, Regina reconheceu o que estava acontecendo antes que ela dissesse.  
A expressão cética era quase um reflexo de si mesma.

-Achei que você soubesse, porque há alguns minutos atrás, estávamos em um hospital, em um provável parto.

Então fez o que nenhuma das mulheres esperava que fizesse.  
Ela sorriu.


	4. Reencontro

The Page XXIII  
(A página vinte e três)

BRANCA ARQUEOU AS SOBRANCELHAS olhando para a garota loira e então Regina concentrada em sua leitura. E refez essa mesma ação pelo menos quatro vezes antes de tentar atrair a atenção da outra para si. Naquele instante, ela finalmente conseguiu, em um encarar mútuo. Branca esperou, e quando uma conversa de olhares se iniciou ela se irritou finalmente:

-Tudo bem... Então... – Regina observou uma Branca de Neve sem graça conversar com Emma. – Vocês vieram do mesmo... Uh, sonho? – Em resposta, um par de olhos azuis a encararam suplicantes.

-Na verdade estamos tentando sair de um sonho... – Respondeu Regina atraindo agora os olhares idênticos de mãe e filha.

-Regina... – Emma finalmente falou. – Se estamos aqui... Acha que ela...

-Eu não duvidaria, só que as coisas são diferentes...

Ela apontou sugestivamente para a mãe para que apenas Regina percebesse.

-Eu reparei... – murmurou.

-Regina, você conseguiu todos os ingredientes que precisava?

-Na verdade ainda faltam três. Um deles, só vou encontrar na época da Lua Cheia... O segundo, preciso ir para um lugar "especial", já o terceiro... É o mais complicado.

-O que é o terceiro? – perguntou Emma. – Não me diga que um coração. – Se seu olhar não fosse tão ferido, ela teria ralhado com ela, entretanto, apenas balançou a cabeça em uma leve negativa.

-Não... Infelizmente ninguém precisa ser morto no processo.

-Por que eu não gostei da forma que você usou o infelizmente?

-Vamos nos focar nos primeiros ingredientes... E então nos preocupamos com o resto depois.

Emma estava prestes a contradizê-la... E ela o faria se sua atenção não tivesse sido desviada para o conhecido som de passos.  
Trotes de cavalos na verdade.

-Cacete, pensei que tivesse lacrado a entrada! – Disse Branca fazendo Regina encará-la e quase ralhar com a mesma pelo palavrão.

-Eu lacrei a entrada. – Então olhou acusadora para Emma.

-Talvez eu tenha um rastreador...? – sugeriu ela.

Regina se aproximou e ergueu a mão para sua armadura, ela podia não possuir magia, infelizmente conseguia sentir os traços da mesma.

-Você é o rastreador!

ROBIN ERGUEU A CABEÇA ATENTO a sua volta enquanto Pequeno John levantava a mão em um sinal de que podia seguir já que era seguro. Ele fez uma pequena contagem enquanto andava a passos silenciosos pela floresta até alcançar a pequena tropa. Haviam pelo menos trinta soldados à vista, em formação de ataque.

Tudo isso para capturar Branca de Neve e Regina?! O funeral do Rei fora há quase uma semana... Isso não estava certo. Elas não podiam ser culpadas de tal barbaridade. A Doce Branca de Neve de quem ouvira tanto falar, era gentil e amava seu pai... Infelizmente ele não a conhecia, e Regina... Irritou-se ao lembrar da discussão que tivera com John há algumas horas. Acusando-o de que estava "encantado" pela irmã da Rainha. Respirou fundo, precisava se concentrar.

Uma outra figura atraiu sua atenção, andando junto aos soldados um rapaz de cabelos castanho-claros, alto e olhos azuis. Ele usava uma longa capa vermelha, e a espada estava no cinto. Conversava com o que Robin apostava ser o capitão.

-Tem certeza disso? – Disse o homem com uma barba leve no rosto, o cabelo escuro e encaracolado e olhos cinzentos. – Disse que ela o roubou... A Rainha ordenou que as levássemos de volta, vivas ou mortas. Temos uma pista e ao que tudo indica chegaremos até elas. Então terá sua mercadoria de volta...

-Apenas preciso do anel de minha mãe.

-Que seja.

-Elas... Você disse que a outra é a irmã da Rainha. Regina. – falou ele. – Ainda não entendo, Caçador. Por que ela pediria a cabeça da própria irmã?

-Não estou autorizado a liberar informações, mesmo que seja um Príncipe Sr. James. Ordens, são ordens.

-Então você segue ordens às cegas...? – ok, Robin admitia que estava simpatizando com o rapaz. – Branca de Neve é a filha do Rei, por que ela mataria o pai?

-Não é uma pergunta que eu temo ter a resposta... – admitiu ele finalmente. – Infelizmente, esse é o meu trabalho.

-Ser um soldado. – continuou James. O "Caçador" parou seus passos, aparentemente cogitando se virar para encará-lo e confrontá-lo. Robin viu o Príncipe levar a mão na espada, esperando uma reação e como o capitão continuou seu caminho, ele apenas assentiu.

Droga... Ele precisava falar com ele.  
E John acenava freneticamente de algum lugar no meio dos arbustos. Se continuasse assim...  
Droga. Droga. Droga. Droga.

-Saia daí... Bem... devagar. – pediu James a espada fora da bainha e estendida para o arbusto que estava John. Dois cavaleiros se aproximaram para auxiliá-lo e Robin agradeceu que não fizessem um alvoroço. – Quem é você?

Ele pensou em puxar seu arco e cogitou a possibilidade, infelizmente o tempo não estava a seu favor. Teve uma ideia idiota, e puxou o pequeno frasco de bebida no seu bolso de trás, tomando um gole e jogando o restante em si mesmo. Bagunçou os cabelos e se levantou dando três passos trôpegos e atraindo a atenção não apenas do Príncipe como dos guardas enquanto caia de cara no chão.

Quatro pares de olhos o encaravam com as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
Ele levantou o rosto e sorriu para eles, movimentando-se o mais estupidamente que podia.

-Robin...?

-Jooooooo. – Fez uma expressão confusa como se tivesse esquecido o restante do nome do amigo e os cavaleiros pararam diante dele revistando-o e tirando sua adaga escondida, já que deixou o arco e flecha escondidos enquanto o outro lhe apontava a espada. James por sua vez, abaixou a sua e o fitou. Entrou no modo "bêbado". – Cara, isso aqui não é o castelo... Onde estão as garotas?

-Garotas? – repetiu John.

-Quem é o outro idiota?!

-Sim. G-a-r-o... Tas. – franziu de novo o cenho para o que dissera conseguindo um sorriso de canto do príncipe. Ótimo. – Eu consegui um anel bem bonito com aquela dos olhos castanhos... Ela disse que pertencia a sobrinha, só que preciso de uma pulseira e um colar de brilhantes. Minha esposa é meio... exigente.

Perfeito. Robin tinha sua total atenção.

-Ei, pare de falar idiota. – o guarda atraiu sua atenção de novo. – O que fazem aqui?

-Acabei de falar... Preciso de um colar. Pra minha esposa é claro.

-Você disse que conseguiu uma joia de uma pessoa, qual o nome dela?

-Opa, olha ela ali! – ele estendeu a mão apontando para o cartaz logo atrás do trio que se virou preparado para uma nova luta e James foi o único a estender a mão para a fotografia de Branca de Neve em um cartaz de "Procura-se". – Essa aí ficou no cavalo com um capuz enquanto eu conversava com a morena... Bela morena...

-Ah, sim. – entoou John. – Você realmente se encantou pela morena.

Ele encarou o amigo com o cenho franzido e então moveu a cabeça em uma afirmativa efusivamente.

-Infelizmente... – Robin continuou. – Não consigo mais falar com ela...

-Sim, por que ele precisa das joias.

-Posso ver o anel que ela lhe vendeu?

-Anel?

-Sim, você não disse que tinha um anel?!

-Ah, sim. O anel... – ele olhou para o amigo ainda com as mãos para o alto rendido, que sorriu. – John, o anel.

-Sim, o anel.

Rápidos como sempre, os dois atingiram os cavaleiros na cabeça em um baque surdo, infelizmente, James era rápido com a espada e a puxou estendendo a lâmina no pescoço de seu amigo, enquanto Robin conseguiu puxar uma espada e apontar para ele.

-Você não tem o anel, e não parece bêbado. – disse ele.

-E você é rápido... Para um Príncipe. – infelizmente, ele odiava espadas, e se o mesmo fosse tão rápido quanto parecia, podia matar seu amigo e ainda desarmá-lo. Resolveu apelar para seu bom senso e usar sua sinceridade. Precisava tentar. – Ouvi sua conversa com o Caçador... Eles tem uma pista de onde as garotas estão. Isso é verdade.

-Por que o interesse nelas?

-Apenas na morena de olhos castanhos. Regina. – admitiu ele. – Preciso falar com ela... Temos... Um assunto pendente. Você?

-Entendo... E idem. Tenho que encontrar Branca.

-Para matá-la.

-Eu não disse que o queria.

-O caçador irá levá-las para a Rainha. Vivas ou Mortas. Você o ouviu.

-Ouvi, mas não disse que concordo.

-Então tem uma ideia para libertá-las?

-Na verdade, sei como chegar até elas antes deles... Só precisava de uma coisa antes.

-E isso seria...?

-Você. – Robin sorriu. E abaixou sua espada. James fez o mesmo.

-Ótimo. – falou John. – Na próxima vez, eu aponto as espadas para o pescoço dos dois.


	5. Finalmente

The Page XXIII  
(A página vinte e três)

-Emma. – ela sussurrou seu nome atraindo sua atenção para um par de olhos castanhos zangados. – Que diabos está fazendo vestida assim?!

-E eu lá sei? Só lembro de aparecer no meio da floresta e depois ser acertada com uma cassetada pela outra ali... – devolveu a loira no mesmo tom. – E você ainda não me explicou o que está acontecendo, Regina. Parece que nós voltamos no tempo e estamos lidando com o fato de que minha mãe é fora da lei, e está fugindo da Rainha Má... Que não é você. – ela a encarou desconfiada.

-Digamos que Zelena conseguiu o que queria aqui, e agora ela tem minha antiga vida...

-Tá falando sério?

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.  
É sério que considerava o fato de estar usando esse tipo de roupa e _fugindo_ quando devia ser quem _perseguia_.

-Então ela tem magia e você não... E soldados e um castelo e você e minha mãe são amigas...? Legal. Isso quer dizer que agora vamos para Oz e você vai se tornar a Bruxa do Oeste...? – Regina piscou com força fazendo uma contagem. Como se tivesse voltado no tempo, ela queria saltar na loira e enforcá-la.

-Não generaliza. Tenho minhas memórias assim como você, Swan. Felizmente, você tem magia...

-Eu não diria isso, não me sinto tão no controle quanto pareço. Pelo contrário, parece que estamos naquela época que você me levava para um desfiladeiro e quebrava a ponte apenas para me obrigar a me salvar... Além da minha mira que estão tão perfeita quanto aparente.

-Ou sempre esteve. – Regina sorriu. Emma deu de ombros.

-Ah, mas são bons tempos... – admitiu.

-Droga, se Henry estivesse aqui, poderia nos ajudar a resolver esse problema...

Regina sorriu assentindo.  
Branca voltou com duas espadas em mãos e o arco nas costas, e também uma adaga na perna.

Ela entregou as armas para cada uma delas, Emma uma das espadas e Regina a adaga e segurou o arco nas mãos.  
Pousando seus olhos sobre Emma uma vez mais.

-Você realmente me parece... Familiar.

-Tenho um rosto comum.

Regina riu baixo e sarcástica.  
Branca a encarou exatamente quando fazia sabendo que ela estava escondendo algo.  
O cenho se franzindo e uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e as mãos sendo cruzadas diante do corpo.

-Desculpe, lembrei de uma... Pessoa. – admitiu ela. Dessa vez os trotes estavam mais aguçados e elas se olharam preparando-se para o ataque. Regina avistou Emma se levantar e caminhar até detrás de uma árvore, dali ela podia surpreendê-los. Teve uma ideia. Se levantou também e caminhou parando na frente da casa e recebendo um olhar nervoso das duas mulheres.

-Você... – Ele estava usando o capacete e a armadura exatamente como da última vez que o vira. Dias atrás tentando ataca-la e arrancar seu coração para levar até Zelena. – A Rainha exige que retorne ao castelo.

-Realmente se tornou um cão de guarda, huh? Ou devo dizer que você sempre será o cão de guarda... – ela o fitou e mesmo sabendo que não podia ver os olhos do caçador, seu cenho estava franzido demonstrando toda a fúria que sentia. – Você me quer? Bom... estou aqui. – outro sorriso dessa vez o mais cínico que conseguiu tentando esconder o medo. – Venha e pegue.

Ela sorriu para ele erguendo os braços quando Emma finalmente agiu usando sua magia que o surpreendeu e o lançou para fora do cavalo. Regina aproveitou a chance para usar a adaga enquanto Branca atacou outro cavaleiro com o arco atingindo uma flecha em seu ombro e derrubando-o também, e seguiu o terceiro colina acima.  
Ela não teve tempo para protestar tal ato porque precisou se defender do ataque do Caçador.

-Tenho que admitir que estou surpreso que saiba usar uma arma... – confessou ele, e ela também estava. Regina olhou para o mesmo e a espada na direção do seu rosto e o que o separava de atingi-la: A adaga em sua mão. Forçou-o a se afastar. Emma ergueu o braço de novo em uma bola de luz, e ele se afastou entretanto foi compelido para trás enquanto o ataque lhe tirava o capacete.

-Vá até sua mãe...! – gritou Regina, então Emma a fitou em pânico.

-Não posso...

-O quê? – ela procurou um traço de brincadeira em seu olhar ou um óbvio bloqueio de magia e conseguiu apenas encarar a loira furiosamente diante de si. – Emma!

-Eles estão juntos...

Ela entendeu seu olhar.  
Então foi realmente assim que Branca e David ou James naquele tempo se conheceram?  
Interessante... Definitivamente interessante.

Para sua desgraça, o Caçador levantou o rosto olhando-a furioso, o cabelo estava tão desgrenhado quanto se lembrava e a barba alta. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam em tom de desafio e fúria. Regina deu um passo para trás em reflexo preparando-se mentalmente para o que viria a seguir, e Emma disse o nome dele em um sussurro.

-Graham...

Se antes Regina pensava que estava ferrada...  
... Agora ela tinha certeza que não havia saída.

Principalmente quando o som de novos trotes e mais cavaleiros se aproximavam.  
Piscou demoradamente esperando a dor da espada em seu peito... Que não veio.  
Ela olhou para um cavaleiro em particular que vinha em sua direção provavelmente para acertá-la e gritou com Emma:

-Acorde Swan!

Pelo menos surtiu efeito. Ela reagiu a Graham lançando-o de novo para longe e dessa vez com o baque ele perdeu os sentidos.  
Infelizmente o cavaleiro a segurou puxando-a para o cavalo e cavalgou com ela para longe. Sua adaga caída no caminho e esquecida para trás. Regina tentou lutar para se afastar ou pará-lo, e ele não tirou a espada da bainha ou o arco das costas, apenas segurou sua mão e tentava mantê-la presa com a outra falando algo incoerente por baixo do capacete.

-Regina... Regina! – ele sabia seu nome. Espere. Essa voz... Ela girou o corpo para tê-lo em seu campo de visão. Os olhos azuis que marcavam o rosto em leves rugas, o sorriso com covinhas e as mãos agora em sua cintura a trouxeram de volta a realidade. – Sou eu.

-Robin?!

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela tentou se soltar de novo.

-Regina, o que... O que está fazendo?

-O que eu estou fazendo...? O que _você_ está fazendo?! – devolveu, os olhos faiscando.

-Ajudando você...? – ele respondeu com uma maldita sobrancelha erguida.

-Estava tudo sob controle! – e então sua boca se abriu e se fechou e agora com o cenho franzido, ele retrucou.

-Um simples "obrigado" seria suficiente!

Dejá-vú. Droga.  
Outro suspiro e ela lhe tomou as rédeas do cavalo fazendo a volta. Ele _apenas_ ria.  
Mil vezes... Droga de maldito sorriso! Por que diabos ele continuava...?! Arg...! O quê? Ela era uma adolescente agora?!

SEUS OLHOS PERCORRERAM o espaço que cabia em seu campo de visão uma vez mais.  
Ela avistou ao longe os cavaleiros agora no chão, assim como o estúpido Capitão que devia fazer jus ao nome... Agora sabia por que ela tinha falhado antes... Um suspiro escapou por sua garganta. Gostaria que Cora estivesse ali. Que presenciasse sua "ascensão" perante sua estúpida irmã. O vento movimentou seus cabelos e Zelena respirou fundo ouvindo passos atrás de si. Ela não se virou, sabia exatamente de quem se tratava. Bateu a mão no vestido para retirar a poeira.  
Um longo vestido negro, então ele parou ao seu lado.

-Espero que finalmente se sinta satisfeita...

Ela olhou para o homem ao seu lado, o cabelo já branco e ralo na cabeça, a barba feita, era alguns centímetros mais baixo que ela devido ao seu salto, as roupas que não pareciam de um Rei tanto quanto esperava...

-Elas ainda não foram capturadas.

-Elas não cometeram nenhum crime. – ele entoou firme surpreendendo-a.

Era mais covarde que Rumplestilskin, e o brilho em seus olhos castanhos combinavam com a expressão dura em seu olhar, mas não a respiração de seu peito. Zelena começa a andar e ele vem atrás dela, parando diante de si.

-Filha. – Então decide ser complacente. Era uma novidade, porque seu verdadeiro pai adotivo... Pelo menos o pai que se lembrava, nunca confiou nela. Na verdade, ele a temia... E a odiava. E apesar do pai de Regina ser um covarde, era claro que ele a amava. Até porque sua suplica ressoava de novo. Uma última tentativa. – Por favor, seja sensata...

Mas ela estava em uma terra diferente.  
Uma terra onde era a filha dele, e Regina a bastarda.

-Você nunca vai me apoiar não é mesmo...? Não importa o que eu faça.

-Não é disso que se trata... Ela é sua irmã!

Quando chegou ali, Cora estava no País das Maravilhas, provavelmente porque ela colocara... Só que não se lembrava desse fato.  
Ainda tinha as memórias de Storybrooke, e sabia que Regina também.  
Então se ela e sua querida irmã tinham ido para lá, significava que podiam não ser as únicas...

Franziu o cenho para o homem diante de si, um cavaleiro vinha logo atrás saltando sob o gramado.  
Ele respirou e Zelena contou mentalmente até três, quando a expressão do homem se tornou no mínimo plausível. Ela sorriu também já sabendo que tinha vencido.

-Senhora, conseguimos capturá-las.

Infelizmente, os olhos de Henry se entristeceram e ele olhou de novo para a clareira que ela observava.  
Os cavaleiros estavam se juntando, e as três prisioneiras bem no meio diante do Caçador.  
E ela nunca quis tanto ver os olhos castanhos e cheios de sofrimento de sua irmã... Como agora.


End file.
